1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rear vehicle axle assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a drive away axle assembly which does not need to be removed and stored during transport of the vehicle, such as to a dealer, via towing thereof, and eliminates need of reinstallation and actions accessory to such reinstall.
2. Prior Art
It is not believed that such structure has heretofore been proposed.
Presently, rear axle shafts must be completely removed from the axle housing before the vehicle can be towed without damage to the drive train. The axle shafts must be strapped or otherwise attached to the frame when the vehicle is in transit.
The cone locks presently used in conjunction with the wheel end bolts to attempt to center the axle shafts make it very difficult to remove the axle shafts and the axle assembly frequently leaks oil from the axle shaft/wheel end (hub) interface.
The axle shaft is frequently not concentric with the spindle area of the axle housing.
The current method for filling the wheel end with oil creates a non-symmetrical assembly at the axle shaft/wheel end interface and the axles shafts must be reinstalled with a new gasket every time the axle shafts are removed.
Wheel end lube is filled through a hole created by leaving out one of the axle shaft mounting studs. A bolt is used to fill the void after filling.
The drive away axle assembly of the present invention, as described herein below, eliminates the need for axle disassembly, and thus requires less transportation preparation time, increases axle life, and decreases warranty cost.